The mystery of the dead forest
by ScarfaceOne
Summary: Strange creatures sighting reports increases dramatically on October in the Dead Forest, after the gang learns about it they go onto an excursion to the dead forest to prove the media wrong, but what happens when just a one night stay turns into a deadly quest to solve the mystery of the Dead Forest?
1. The news media report

**This is a Halloween special, kinda late i know, but screw it, here you have it**

**Written with TheGreatHetzer, and notice one thing, THIS IS NOT OFFICIAL CANON**

**Read, review, enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>News media reports<br>**

Saralla opened her eyes and was met by the sunlight going through her window, she yawned and her eyes blinked several times, she got out of bed and out of the room towards the kitchen to grab her morning fuel can, she noticed Mobius and Nagumo still sleeping on the living room from the last day Halloween party, she picked up a can and began to drink it, that's when she noticed Aurora.

"I feel like if a train ran over me" she said while rubbing her head.

"It's the hangover" replied Saralla, Aurora then went for the fridge to grab some water, she stirred and yawned.

"Where's Hans?" she asked.

"He's doing his morning exercise runs" she replied and Aurora sighed. Mobius started to wake up slowly, and looked around. Nagumo was still asleep, so he decided to head into the kitchen with the others.

"Hey guys." I said, still wiping my optics.

"Hey Mob" said Saralla

"Why I can't remember what happened last night?" asked Aurora.

"You drank too much for a first time" replied Saralla.

Aurora smirked and yawned again, she walked to the couch and sat there, grabbing the TV controller and turning it on, it was set on the BigWorld news channel.

"These last days have seen increasing reports of strange creatures in the dead forest" Ashley Mash, the host, was giving the news.

"Who calls a forest, the dead forest?" rhetorically asked Aurora.

"There are also reports of missing people, both natives and humans alike, the UHC disregards the sightings as a mere Halloween craze" said the reporter.

"General of the Army Richard Maxwell made some declarations" she then played a video of a part of Maxwell's speech.

"All this nonsense of strange creatures in the forest is just the mere Halloween craze, there are no such things as strange creatures, if it was true my soldiers would've killed it already" the video then stopped.

"Well then, that sounds rather disturbing" said Mobius, watching from the doorway. Nagumo opened her eyes and stirred her chassis, then yawned.

"Morning people" she said

"Good morning sweets" said Mobius, going over and nuzzling her.

Raven, Luna and Rose came down the ramp and towards the kitchen, greeting everyone and getting their fuel cans, after a few minutes when everyone was awake they began to make plans for that day.

"What shall we do today?" asked Luna

"Well, there was just a news report of creatures in the Dead Forest, I say we disprove that theory" said Mobius with an evil smile.

"Seriously Mobius?" said Aurora

"Definitely" he said with a smirk.

"Maybe we could spend the night?" he suggested.

"Spend the night in the dead forest?" asked Luna.

"I'M IN!" she cheered.

"Yeah, me too" said Raven

"And me!" shouted Rose

"Screw it why not?" said Saralla.

"I wonder what Hans will think" said Mobius with a smirk.

"If Sara's going he's going" replied Aurora.

"Well, let's go get him!" he said joyfully.

Hans was watching the morning sky when he noticed his house's door opened and Luna raced towards him and hugged him.

"What is it?" he asked, knowing she was going to ask him permission for something.

"Dad, today we're going out to the dead forest to camp in there" she said.

"Uhh..." he had his doubts.

"Raven, Rose, Mobius, Nagumo, Aurora, you and me" she said, defeating him, he let out a sigh.

"Fine" he said and Luna hugged him again.

"Thanks dad!" she shouted.

"Ok, let's go do this" said Mobius, smiling at Hans.

"Ready for nightmares?" he asked jokingly.

"Sure" said Hans in a defeated tone.

"Go pack whatever you're taking, those human made tents our size can shield us from the cold and or rain" said Hans.

"I don't need anything, I'll just wait here for you guys" Replied Mobius as they drove off to get their stuff.

Hans drove into his house and into the small warehouse where he looked for everything, Saralla was packing everything and Aurora went for her sword, which for some reason had ended in the bathroom, in the toilet, when everyone got ready to go they gathered outside, then they heard an engine.

"Someone's coming" said Hans, readying for anything, what he saw was Hummvee with a .50 cal machinegun with Captain Gabriel Wolf driving and First Litenuant Reuben Cifuentes on the machinegun, and for everyone's disgrace they were playing music out loud, more exactly death metal.

"Good God, shut that crap up!" yelled Mobius over the music.

Gabriel turned off the music and stopped; from the inside he made a shrug.

"Hey what the hell man?" said Reuben

"That's good music!" he added.

"If you want to wake up the dead" said Aurora with a smirk.

"Your definition of good music is my definition of death" said Mobius jokingly.

"So what are you guys and ladies going to do?" asked Reuben

"Spend the night in the dead forest, just to prove the news media false" he said with a smile.

"Ahh the sightings" said Reuben.

"Can we go? If the reports prove to be true I'll riddle the thing with .50s and claim the thing's head and place it in my room" he added.

"Sure, I was intending to invite you guys anyway" replied Mobius with an evil grin.

"Can we torture your ears with death metal?" asked Gabriel

"No, just no" replied Mobius.

"Not unless you want to anger me" he added with a sadistic grin.

"Hehehe that's the Mobius I know" said Reuben, then Aurora approached the car and opened the right passenger door beside the driver.

"Miss Aurora, welcome to our humble transport vehicle" said Gabriel.

"Thanks Captain Wolf" she replied and then grabbed a box.

"What's this?" she asked but Gabriel panicked.

"Put that thing down" he said in a freaked out tone.

"What's inside here?" she asked placing the box down.

"Enough explosive material to equal a mini nuke" he replied and she nodded.

"Well people, what we are waiting for" cheered Rose taking the lead.

"Follow me!" she yelled happily.

"Woah woah woah, do you even know where this forest is Rose?" asked Mobius with a smirk.

"Hey, Colonel and Me went there once, though for half an hour cause it was plain creepy" she replied.

"Ok, lead the way" said Mobius, bowing down jokingly.


	2. First encounter

**First encounter**

It was a really long trip, about 5 hours of continuous travel, Reuben fell asleep on the back of the Humvee and so did Aurora, the tanks were really bored until Rose motioned them to stop, she saw road sign reading 'DEVIL'S PASS'

"Well this isn't creepy" she said sarcastically.

"Lemme take a look at that" said Mobius while coming up and reading the sign.

"Probably just to scare people off" he added after examining it.

Gabriel jumped off the Humvee and walked towards Rose, he then glanced at the road.

"Stay here, I'll take a look on foot" he said and pulled out his trusty M1911.

"Just in case" he added

"Be careful, It's getting near sundown" said Mobius, noticing the position of the sun.

Gabriel nodded and began to walk through the dirt road, which was getting harder and began to border a mountain; he continued his walk until he came to a bridge with a small fence that kept him from falling to his death.

"Holy shit" he muttered, he then glanced at the bridge, which could only allow a tank at a time; he picked up his radio and called the rest.

"Hey guys, I know why it's called Devil's Pass, cause it's a freaking devilish pass!" he shouted.

"That's comforting" said Mobius sarcastically.

"Can we rendezvous with you?" he asked.

"One tank at a time" replied Gabriel.

"Ok, we'll see you there" I said, motioning for the others to continue.

Luna was the first to go; she rolled slowly until she came with Gabriel.

"Alright Luna, don't look down, just look at me" he said, she was shaking in fear, he motioned her.

"That's it girl, keep on, just a tiny bit more" he said trying to give her strengths, she glanced for a second at the fall but regretted.

"Don't look down! You're almost there" said Gabriel.

"I can't!" she replied.

"Yes you can, one more time" he said and she rolled forwards, passing the corner and into a wider area where she gathered her air.

"OK, Luna passed" said Gabriel through his radio.

"Ok Rose, you're up next" said Mobius, nudging her.

Rose smiled and rolled towards the corner, he followed Gabriel's instructions and quickly passed, then Saralla, who didn't even flinch, then Hans, now it was Mobius' turn. Mobius rolled up to the bridge, and made the mistake of looking down.

"Oh man is that high..." he said before slowly crossing the bridge. He finally reached the other side, and looked down once more.

"I hate bridges" he muttered.

"Reuben wake the hell up and bring the Humvee!" he yelled on the radio, minutes later the Humvee passed clearly and they resumed their trip, however night was falling, they continued a descent until they came with a paved abandoned road.

"Well...shit" said Reuben.

"We follow the road" said Rose.

"Have you seen those movies where there's this road to the unknown and the cast dies through the movie?" asked Gabriel.

"I think this fits perfectly the case" he added.

"Shut up Gabe" said Mobius, shooting him the death glare.

"That was uncalled for" he added

Gabriel gave him the middle finger and shifted gears to follow Rose.

"We're getting closer" said Rose, the road became narrower and surrounded by pine trees in the most clichéd way possible, then they arrived at point where the paved road continued but there was also a dirt road heading into the dark forest.

"We arrived" she said.

"Hey guys! Why the hell my compass went crazy?" asked Gabriel showing his compass.

"Ok, I've had enough creepiness for one day" said Mobius, his eyes widening. A cold wind started to softly blow, and the atmosphere became a lot eerier.

"I'm not sure if this was a good idea..." he added while looking at the sky, which was now slightly red.

"Come on dad, don't be at little girl" said Rose.

"Besides, you're Black Death and uncle Hans is the Hellhound" she added.

"I realize that, but this is getting kinda creepy" he said, sighing and looking back down at the others.

"It's probably nothing though" he added.

"I don't know you guys but i'm calling HQ" said Reuben; he then picked up the radio, only to hear interference.

"The fuck? Long range radio is dead" he said in frustration.

"We aren't being jammed by an enemy, what the hell is going on?" he added.

"Like I said, this is creepy as heck" said Mobius. He loaded an AP round and his MG34's just in case something went awfully wrong.

Gabriel grabbed an M16A3 and loaded a STANAG magazine on it, while Reuben grabbed an USAS-12 automatic shotgun and loaded slug rounds on a 25 rounds C-MAG on it, Aurora grabbed her trusty sword and pulled it out.

"Well, let's head inside and set up the camp" said Rose, they nodded and began to wander deeper into the dead forest, about several minutes later they began to set several tents for tanks and one for the humans and the demon(Aurora), they made a small fireplace on the middle of everything.

"Only us all, alone and everything, in front of a fireplace in the creepiest par of BigWorld" said Reuben jokingly.

"As if we didn't know already" replied Mobius, rolling his optics.

Gabriel pulled a box out of the Humvee with several devices inside, the others looked at him with curious looks.

"What?" he said.

"What do you have inside there?" asked Hans.

"IRNV and FLIR cameras along with motion sensors" he replied.

"I don't know if you have noticed but there are no insects or animals here, since the only sounds are our voices, the wind and your engines" he added.

"You're right" said Hans and Gabriel nodded; he then began to walk around the camp, setting the devices in a 100 meters arc in every direction.

"He's paranoid or something?" asked Rose.

"No, not at all, we were Venezuelan commandos before turning into mercenary pilots, in our world once we were sent on an exercise to the Roraima Tepuy in La Gran Sabana, we almost died four times for being careless" replied Reuben.

"I can't disagree with that" said Mobius while watching Gabriel.

"Good idea on his part" he added.

Gabriel felt he was being watched from the trees, he disregarded it when he thought it was just his imagination, but when he was setting up a motion sensor, a wet grey substance fell right on top of the sensor.

"What the hell?" he said and quickly aimed his assault rifle upwards, to meet four red eyes, he opened fire, dumping the whole magazine on whatever it was, making the creature disappear into the woods.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" he yelled.

"I'm fine" he replied hyperventilating, he then glanced back at the motion sensor, which was covered with a grey sticky substance.

"Disgusting" he said, he reloaded a fresh magazine.

"Whatever the hell was that it's not normal!" he shouted on the radio

"I had a bad feeling about this" said Mobius, glancing around.

"Rose, you remember what to do, right?" he asked and was met with a face of NO IDEA.

"Uhhh..." she didn't had an answer to that.

Gabriel finished the installation of the equipment and returned to the camp with a pale face, he went for the Humvee and pulled out several monitors, he put them all in a portable table and made the connections.

"Cameras 1 through 7 set, Camera 8 is dead, however there's a mo-sens there" he said, Aurora then sat beside him.

"Well Captain, what did you see?" she asked.

"Four red eyes and a black uh…figure, I think I landed a few hits on whatever it was" he replied. Mobius then looked at Rose with serious eyes.

"If we're all in danger, you remember to shoot me" he said.

"Sure dad" she replied.

"If we die, it's Rose's fault" pointed Reuben.

"Shut up Reuben, I'll make sure to kill you first" said Mobius jokingly.

"Sure thing, I don't wanna die eaten by a freaking Xenomorph alien" he replied.

"Haha, very funny" said Mobius sarcastically.


	3. The cameras

**I know it's short but is late night and i'm tired**

**Read, review, enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>The cameras<strong>

Gabriel sat there watching the cameras while the others were gathered at the fireplace, chatting about things he didn't pay attention to; his eyes were fixed onto the monitors, constantly switching from FLIR to IRNV to normal, not a single living being, no insects, no animals, nothing, that's when he noticed something really creepy.

"CAMERA 4!" yelled Gabriel, he motioned Reuben to come, he then rewinded the recording, a dark shadow with recognizable humanoid appearance although to some degree appeared for a second and half.

"What the hell?" said Reuben.

"What the heck is that thing?" asked Mobius, looking over their shoulders.

"No idea" said Gabriel.

"let me see" said Rose as she came by, Gabriel played the recording.

"WOW, THAT'S COOL" she cheered.

"Cool? Do you think that thing is cool? Mobius what the hell did your daughter watched on the TV when she was growing up?" he replied.

"Nothing under my supervision" said Mobius, looking at his daughter with a glare.

Gabriel stopped the recording at the point the creature stands still

"What are you?" he muttered, Aurora then peeked over his shoulder.

"Don't do that" he said and she backed a bit.

"No need to scare me more than i am already" he added.

"Four eyes, two legs, two arms, what are these, claws or something?" he said while zooming in.

"Zoom into the creature" said Reuben and Gabriel zoomed in even more.

"Looks tall, can't be a monkey" said Reuben while pointing out the creature in the monitor.

"Tomorrow we're getting the hell out of here" said Saralla.

"Agree" said Reuben.

"Can't you do some filter trick with the camera?" asked Mobius and Gabriel nodded; he passed some filters, clearing the image a bit.

"Four eyes, what kind of animal has four eyes?" asked Reuben.

"None as far as I know" replied Mobius.

"Hey Hans, get your rear over here" he said and Hans came over.

"What's that thing?" asked Mobius, pointing his barrel to the screen.

"Looks humanoid that's for sure, though in all my years I haven't seen a four eyed animal, and in all these years I've been with humans around I've yet to see one with four eyes" he replied.

"Well, guess what, humans only have two eyes" said Reuben and Hans rolled his eyes, then one of the motion sensors triggered.

"Mo-sens number 3 just triggered" said Gabriel.

"Isn't that where camera 3 is?" asked Reuben and Gabriel nodded; he quickly shifted to camera 3, which was laying on the ground for some reason.

"I set that thing on a tree, why it's on the ground then?" he asked to himself.

"Maybe the wind knocked it down" said Rose.

"Hey, I ductaped that camera to the tree, it would take a hurricane to bring it down" he replied.

"I'm going to sleep" said Luna as she entered the huge(for humans) tent.

"Me too" said Raven.

"And me" said Saralla, they both entered the tent and turned off their engines.

"Rose, you should go to sleep too" said Mobius to his daughter and she nodded, she then rolled into the tent and shut off her engine, falling asleep moments later.

"What about you Aurora?" asked Reuben.

"I can't" she replied.

"What do you mean you can't?" asked Reuben again.

"This place…this place messes with my mind" she replied.

"This place messes with everyone's mind" he replied.

"You don't understand, there's something really wrong with this place, there are no animals, no insects, nothing" she replied.

"Well other than mister weird ass creature" said Reuben with a smirk.

"Besides that, I feel…a bad energy surrounding this place…I can't describe the feeling" she said.

"Alright then, what about you Hans?" asked Reuben.

"I have to protect my family, I'm staying up" he replied and Reuben shrugged.

"Mobius?" he said.

"Remember I have no need of sleep" replied Mobius.

"What the Hell?" muttered Gabriel and everyone's faces turned to him, Gabriel played the last minute of the recording, something walked really close to the camera.

"Okay that's really creepy" said Mobius.

"Why don't we just kill that thing?" said Reuben.

"We don't know what we're facing, calm down" replied Gabriel, then motion sensor 5 triggered, Gabriel shifted to camera 5 and saw a fuzzy shadow passing really quickly through the screen.

"It's like that thing is playing with us" said Hans.

"Do you think that thing is…you know…intelligent or something?" asked Reuben.

"It stopped on camera 4, knocked down camera 3, stalked me while I was setting a motion sensor and passed in front of camera 5 , of freaking course that thing is intelligent" replied Gabriel

"What do we do then?" asked Mobius.

"Wait until dawn and see what happens through the night, on the morning we booby trap the hell outta this place and see if we can catch that thing" replied Gabriel.

"Sounds like a plan" replied Mobius with an evil smile.

"Reuben, remember those booby traps the Colombian army showed us?" asked Gabriel.

"Yeah, the same used by the VC in the Vietnam war" replied Reuben.

"We make some of those, around the camp and wait a second night" said Gabriel.

"We don't have the materials though" said Reuben and Hans chuckled.

"What's so funny?" asked Reuben.

"We're mages, we can summon stuff up" said Hans.

"I forgot that, well we solved the materials issues" said Reuben.

"Are we going to catch that thing alive?" asked Aurora.

"The only way to determine what the hell it is is by catching the damn thing alive" replied Gabriel.

"What if there's more than one?" asked Aurora.

"You got me there" said Gabriel.

"Hey, you're tanks, why don't we just burn this damn forest down" suggested Reuben.

"Oh that's a good idea" said Mobius sarcastically.

"That was sarcasm, I don't know if you've noticed but we have lungs as well" he added.

"Well, any other ideas?" asked Hans.

"Get the hell out of this forest the way we came" said Aurora.

"Sounds logic" replied Reuben.

"What if we get lost in the process?" asked Mobius.

"Well if that's the case we're really fucked" replied Reuben.

"By the time the UHC realizes something is wrong we'll already be corpses in rigor mortis state" he added.

"And you smoking chunks of steel" he added.

"Can't say it can't happen" said Gabriel, constantly shifting from camera to camera.

"Looks like mister wacko disappeared" he added.

"Let's just hope mister wacko don't murder us this night" said Reuben.

"He'll be viciously and sadistically murdered if he gets close" replied Mobius with a grin.

"Don't kill it, just injure it a bit, maybe we can keep it as a pet" said Reuben.

"A weird ass pet" said Aurora.


	4. Disturbing discoveries

**Wow this is progressing rather quickly, thanks for your reviews, it will get creepier and darker**

**As usual read, review, enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Disturbing discoveries <strong>

Morning had came and Gabriel was still awake, Reuben and Aurora had fallen asleep on the course of the night, Mobius tried to catch some sleep with his wife Nagumo in one of the tents and Hans had kept guard with Gabriel.

"Weird, I don't feel hungry or thirsty, nor I do feel sleepy" said Gabriel while still looking at the monitors, checking the tapes from last night.

"Probably the adrenaline" replied Hans.

"Adrenaline? For a situation like this? Are you on drugs Hans?" asked Gabriel and Hans rolled his eyes.

"I feel like I'm being watched all the freaking time" said Gabriel.

"Same feeling mate" replied Hans.

"Pine trees everywhere and little sunlight, fucking horror movie cliché" Gabriel cursed.

Aurora and Reuben were starting to get up, they then shared looks.

"Good morning queen Aurora" said Reuben and then got nudged by her.

"Same knight in not so shiny armor" she replied and then yawned, she got up and helped Reuben getting up, and then walked outside of the tent.

"You two are still up?" asked Aurora when she saw Gabriel still sitting in front of the monitors and Hans glancing from side to side.

"Yup, I don't feel sleepy" replied Gabriel.

"Where's breakfast?" asked Reuben.

"In the Humvee, bring me something too" replied Gabriel, Reuben walked towards the Humvee and grabbed three MRE packs, he gave one to Aurora and one to Gabriel.

"What's this?" asked Aurora while examining the package.

"MREs" replied Reuben.

"MRE?" asked Aurora.

"Meal Ready to Eat, crap army food, tastes like shit" said Reuben and she made a face.

"But hey you gotta eat it" said Gabriel who opened his pack and beginning to eat it.

"It gives you the basic nutrients for the day" added Reuben, also beginning to eat his MRE, Aurora then opened her pack, hesitating at first, she began to eat it and her face almost turned green.

"Disgusting, isn't it?" said Reuben and she nodded, swallowing her food and making a disgusted face.

"Even though it tastes like fermented cat piss it can save your life believe it or not" said Reuben, Gabriel then looked at him.

"Like Roraima?" he asked.

"Like Roraima" replied Reuben, he then continued to eat his meal and so did Gabriel, Aurora seemed to have problems with her meal.

"Hey, if you don't want to eat it give it to me" said Gabriel and she almost instantly gave him the food pack.

"You hate it that much?" he asked and she nodded, Gabriel then pulled a snack bar from one of his pockets and handed it to Aurora.

"Golden rule, always eat breakfast, it's the most important meal of the day" he said and Aurora took the snack bar, she quickly ate it.

"Tastes like glory compared to that zombie meat you call MRE" she said and both of them laughed really hard, waking up Mobius, he opened his eyes and yawned, he looked to his right and saw Nagumo who was also beginning to wake up.

"Hello sweets" said Mobius and then he nuzzled her.

"Hey" said Nagumo in a sweet tone, she then nuzzled him.

"Let's go outside" said Mobius and she nodded, they exited the tent and rolled towards the group.

"Hey you survived the night!" said Mobius jokingly.

"Very funny" sarcastically said Gabriel.

"Though Aurora doesn't seems to stand MREs" he added, Nagumo then glanced at Aurora.

"You didn't like it?" she asked and Aurora nodded.

"Tastes like feces with fermented cat piss inside" said Aurora.

"I know it tastes bad but not to those extremes" said Reuben.

"Sounds like someone doesn't likes human food hehe" said Mobius, they finished their meals and began to wake up the rest of the tanks, who then drank their respective fuel cans, after about half an hour they gathered near Gabriel's surveillance post.

"Short range radio works fine, use those" said Reuben.

"How much is short range?" asked Rose.

"800 meters" replied Reuben.

"Luna, Rose, Raven, Saralla, you must stay here" said Gabriel.

"Sure" said Saralla.

"I need someone at the cameras" said Gabriel and Raven raised his barrel.

"I'll do it" he said and Gabriel stood up, letting Raven sit in front of the cameras.

"Nagumo will go with Mobius and Reuben to the road where we came from" said Gabriel and they nodded, then they began to prepare.

"Hans, Aurora and me will rig the perimeter with booby traps, hopefully that thing only comes out at night" he added and both Aurora and Hans nodded, then Reuben's group departed through the dirt road they came from, while Gabriel's group departed towards the camera perimeter.

Reuben was sitting onto Nagumo's engine deck glancing upwards and side to side, they continued down the dirt road until they came with the abandoned paved road, where they turned and began to roll the way they came last night.

"Hey Nagumo, what do you think of all of this?" asked Reuben.

"I think that the faster we get out of here the better" she replied and Mobius nuzzled her affectively.

"I couldn't agree with you more" replied Reuben, he then glanced at Mobius.

"And you Mob? What do you think about all of this? I mean, you saw the video of that thing" asked Reuben.

"I think we should kill it ASAP" he replied with a grin.

"I think whatever it is, it's already injured, and Wolf dumped a 30 round magazine on it last night" said Reuben.

"True that, maybe it'll become easier than we thought" said Mobius.

"But then there could be more than one" said Nagumo.

"If that's the case we'll need more than some booby traps" said Reuben, Nagumo sighed.

"I wonder how many people had become missing this month" she said.

"As far as I know there are over a hundred people missing in this region, both humans and tanks alike" replied Reuben.

"I don't really think those are the real numbers, you know the media tends to exaggerate things" said Mobius.

"Could be exaggerated, and then it could be real numbers" replied Reuben.

"There!" shouted Nagumo as she spotted another dirt road, they continued through that dirt road until the terrain became harder, Reuben dismounted from Nagumo and began to walk towards the bridge, his trusty USAS-12 automatic shotgun in his hands, he continued the walk until he came with a worrying discovery.

"You gotta be kidding me" he said as he saw the bridge was gone, he examined the place, someone had cut the ropes holding it, he took several deep breaths before turning around and preparing to return.

"Reuben" he heard a soft whisper and he quickly spun around training his shotgun in the direction he heard the whisper but saw nothing, he lowered his gun and returned to the two medium tanks, he had a pale face that both Nagumo and Mobius noticed.

"What happened?" asked Nagumo worried.

"Someone cut down the bridge" he replied and Nagumo looked at the ground, she began to cry.

"Are we going to die here?" she said and Mobius nuzzled her.

"Hey, nobody is going to die here, we'll find a way out" said Mobius trying to calm her down, succeeding.

"Sorry about that" she said before wiping her tears, Reuben approached her and rubbed her gun mantlet.

"Back there I heard a soft whisper calling my name" said Reuben, he then jumped onto Nagumo's engine deck.

"Are you sure it was an actual whisper and not the wind blowing?" asked Mobius.

"I heard pretty clearly someone calling my name, I quickly turned around but saw nothing" he replied and then they began to head back.

* * *

><p>While Reuben's group found out the bridge was down, Gabriel's group was setting up booby traps around.<p>

"Hey Hans, take a look at this!" shouted Gabriel, Hans came towards him.

"This is camera three, or what's left" he said while holding what used to be a camera.

"What happened to it?" asked Aurora, Gabriel glanced to the place he had ductaped the camera to.

"Something tore it down from the tree, see those claw marks over here?" he said while pointing with his finger to three horizontal marks and duct tape remains.

"Those are claws" said Hans.

"I'll set up some side-closing panji traps" said Gabriel.

"Panji traps?" both Aurora and Hans asked at the same time.

"A small hole covered with leaf litter, there are two wood spiked slabs, when someone steps on it, whoosh, their feet is impaled" Gabriel explained the trap.

"Sounds nasty" said Hans.

"Trust me, it is, I once saw a Colombian FARC fighter falling in one of these, poor guy had his feet amputated due to the infection, he died a week later" replied Gabriel, he made the trap with the help of Hans's powers, he stood still for a moment and picked up a small piece of bamboo.

"Perfect!" he cheered.

"What?" asked Aurora.

"A cartridge trap, a bamboo barrel with a tack nailed through the base upon which sits the cartridge with the round slightly above ground level, someone steps on it and bang! The bullet is fired" he said and then pulled out a bullet from his current magazine, and began to make the trap, he hid it in an strategically position.

They continued to set diverse traps on the perimeter and when they finished they returned to the camp, where they were met by Reuben's group.

"Back so early?" asked Gabriel, Nagumo seemed to be in a terrible mood and Mobius was trying to calm her down.

"Bridge is gone" said Reuben.

"What do you mean it's gone?" asked Gabriel.

"Someone cut down the ropes" replied Reuben.

"Are you fucking serious?" asked Gabriel and Reuben nodded, Gabriel then sat on the ground near his tent and sighed.

"Well….fuck" he cursed.

"I also heard a whisper calling my name" said Reuben.

"Hey this is no time for silly ghost stories" said Gabriel but Reuben frowned, Gabriel realized he was saying the truth.

"When I turned around to head back I heard a soft whisper saying Reuben, I quickly spun around training my shotgun but there was nothing there" he said.

"May it's this place messing with our minds" said Gabriel, Reuben sighed.

"And what did you guys found?" asked Reuben, Gabriel then pulled out a chunk of plastic and threw it to Reuben.

"What's this?" he asked while examining the piece.

"Camera 3" he replied.

"What happened to it?" asked Reuben.

"That creepy four eyed thing tore it from the tree apparently" replied Gabriel, Reuben raised an eyebrow.

"There were three clear claw marks on the tree in the section where the camera was" said Gabriel.

"Well…let's see what happens this night then" replied Reuben, they all nodded and made a fireplace, where they sat to wait for the night


	5. Nightmare

**Interestingly this is based on a dream i had last night**

**read, review, enjoy, as usual**

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmare<strong>

Night was beginning to fall, the moon rising on the horizon, or at least a part of it as the pine trees blocked the view and therefore the moon light, however the sky wasn't entirely black but had a really strange slightly red coloration, it crept everyone's out, Gabriel was assaulted by the need of sleep and was constantly drifting away in front of the monitors and waking up seconds later.

"Hey mate, let me handle the monitors, go to sleep" said Reuben patting him in the back.

"Sure, I feel I'm gonna fall asleep and not wake up in a long time" replied Gabriel, he then got up and walked towards the tent, where he fell asleep almost immediately beside Aurora, who was wide awake but reading a book called The Man in the High Castle.

_Gabriel woke up inside the tent and Aurora was nowhere to be seen, he smelled something awful that came from outside, his curiosity told him to exit the tent and check out, so he did that and found that absolutely no one was in the camp besides him, he checked the tank's tent but found no one._

"_Rose! Hans! Nagumo! Saralla! Anyone!" he yelled multiple times, it was still at night so he pulled a flashlight and his M1911 handgun and pointed it to the woods, scanning the area, he glanced at the grounds and found thread marks and footsteps._

"_They left me here?" he said and began to follow the thread marks and footsteps, however he stopped and glanced back at the cam, which wasn't there anymore._

"_What the hell?" he said, he glanced down and saw the thread marks becoming oily and footsteps becoming bloody._

"_The fuck?" he said and continued to follow them, until one of the footsteps switched course, until it came to a tree, Aurora lay there dead, pinned to the tree with her own sword._

"_AURORA!" yelled Gabriel as he ran towards her, he touched her corpse but it simply vanished into ashes._

"_What?!" he yelled and something inside told him to keep following the thread marks, so he began to do so, he walked for a while until he spotted a green shape._

"_SARALLA!" he yelled at the top of his lungs and ran towards the green ISU-152, he found her dead, he examined her corpse looking for what might have killed her, she was bleeding on her front right below her beautiful purple eyes, Gabriel shed several tears and as gesture of respect he laid down her eyelids, and continued to follow the thread marks, until he came with another ISU-152 and a Leopard 1._

"_RAVEN! LUNA!" he raced towards them, they were riddled with penetration holes on their front and sides, they were bleeding and a pool of oil had formed right below them, Gabriel realized they were dead, something kept telling himself to follow the thread marks, anger was building inside him, he continued to follow the thread marks until he came with two medium tanks, a Panther II and an STB-1._

"_No, no no FUCK NO!" he yelled as he ran towards the deceased medium tanks, Mobius' corpse seemed to be in a protective position while the corpse of Nagumo hid behind him, Gabriel clenched his left fist and continued to follow the thread marks, another Leopard 1 was spotted, it was Hans._

"_HANS!" Gabriel ran towards the Leopard, which was in its Hellhound form for some reason. Hans had a really Large injury in the upper frontal plate and both of his sides were opened from inside out, so much that Gabriel could clearly see his insides, then he heard automatic shotgun fire._

"_REUBEN!" he yelled and ran towards the source of the gunshots, he found Reuben sweating and shaking of fear._

"_WOLF! RUN NOW!" yelled Reuben._

"_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" yelled Gabriel._

"_SHE'S COMING! RUN!" yelled Reuben even louder before a piercing object came out of his chest, killing him instantly, then the object threw Reuben towards a tree, the object then disappeared and a woman in a bloody and oily white dress appeared several meters away from Gabriel, the woman had really long hair and was floating above the ground, Gabriel trained his handgun and fired all seven shots, doing absolutely nothing to the woman in white._

"_DIE FOR FUCK SAKE!" Gabriel then grabbed Reuben's automatic shotgun which was laying in front of him and unloaded 19 shotgun shells on the woman, again doing nothing._

"_WHY DON'T YOU DIE!?" yelled Gabriel again and pulled out his 7-inch knife, he ran towards the woman to stab her but she disappeared._

"_WHAT!?" he yelled and then felt a stinging pain he looked down at his chest and saw a black piercing object coming out of his chest, then darkness._

"NO!" Gabriel opened his eyes and met Aurora's worried face, she then hugged him.

"Welcome back" said Aurora, she then let him go and handed him a towel, he was sweating cold like a fountain, he took the towel and used it, Rose then perked her face through the entrance.

"Hey, you're okay there? We heard you screaming" said Rose.

"Yes, I'm fine, it was just a really bad dream" replied Gabriel, he took several breaths and got up, Rose backed off a few feet to allow him to come out, however Aurora stopped him.

"What's this?" she asked and placed her hand on his right shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked, she rolled up his sleeve and found three claw-like marks.

"HOLY SHIT!" yelled Gabriel when he saw the marks.

"Calm down!" shouted Aurora; she then examined the three marks.

"What is it?" Reuben asked as he got inside.

"Holy shit, man those must really hurt!" said Reuben, making a face.

"It doesn't hurts to be honest" replied Gabriel, Aurora examined the wound with her fingers.

"Those are at least a centimeter and half deep, and you don't feel pain?" she said and Gabriel nodded, he then sat down with Aurora beside him, he hugged her.

"Thanks for being alive" he said, and then he let go.

"Now, tell me, what you saw in your dream?" she asked, her red pupils buried into Gabriel's eyes.

"I woke up and found no one here, I had this…..feeling that told me to follow some thread marks and footsteps, and one by one I saw everyone of you dead" he replied.

"What do you mean?" asked Aurora.

"The first I saw dead was you, then Saralla, then Raven and Luna, then Mobius and Nagumo, then Hans, and lastly Reuben, who was alive and telling me to run, but shortly after he was killed, impaled by something" he continued, Aurora was keeping track of everything with a notebook she carried everywhere.

"What else?" she asked.

"There's this woman hovering above the ground, I pull out my handgun and dump the mag on her, doing nothing, I pick up Reuben's shotgun and dump 19 shells on her, again doing nothing, in a fit of anger I pull out my knife and run to stab her, then she disappears and impales me, then I woke up" he finished and Aurora nodded, she motioned him to lie down.

"The only one who didn't die….was Rose" he said, Aurora placed her hand on his forehead.

"This place is affecting you, me and the others" said Aurora.


End file.
